


A part of you still remembers me.

by pikachujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining Keith (Voltron), Premature Ejaculation, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sparring, implied brain injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachujoshi/pseuds/pikachujoshi
Summary: He tells himself that he's not nervous, not excited. He pretends he hasn't been missing Shiro's touch for years now.





	A part of you still remembers me.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and kind of random, Please heed the tags. I wrote this back when s2 was new so it doesn't align with current canon at all.

It's late when Shiro comes across Keith in the training hall. Standing in the doorway he sighs, looking on at Keith as he absently kicks at a limp training bot.

"Hey, be nice, the castle is wrecked enough as is."  
Theres a humor in Shiro's voice that warms him. Keith Looks away, silently embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's my bad. I must have fucked up the settings." 

"Well I'm feeling up to sparring... If you want?"  
The older paladin shrugs.

"Uh, I donno, are you sure?"  
Keith's eyebrows crinkle in concern. He feels a little wary, the last thing he wants is to hurt him or exacerbate his trauma.

"I trust you, I know you'll be good to me."  
Shiro smiles and Keith's heart skips a beat. Sometimes he wonders if he remembers. The thought makes something warm bubble in his chest, and his reservations melt away.

"Okay."  
Keith places his bayard and knife on the bench, while Shiro peels off his outer layer. He jogs around the hall to warm up, he tells himself that hes not nervous, not excited. He pretends he hasn't been missing Shiro's touch for years now. Shiro eventually joins in his laps, so they can do hot stretching together. Several rounds, and some improv yoga later, they square off on the mat.

"Okay. Rules. Controlled force, and no headshots."  
Keith offers.

"How about just no striking on the center line in general."

"Actually, that sounds way better."

"How do you feel about the floor?"

"I'm down."  
They both pause and laugh at the unintended pun.

"Alright, Groundwork allowed, but we have to tap out before injury."  
He gives Keith a pointed look. Of course Shiro would remember that, of all things.

"Lets go."  
They high five, and the atmosphere immediately changes.  
Shiro's bouncing on his feet, waiting for a good opportunity, but Keith can't. He brings his fists up close to his face, drawing attention to his upper body, once Shiro focuses on his hands Keith immediately goes for a Muay Thai leg kick. Shiro tries to catch his ankle, but the distraction did the job.  
Though the move leaves Keith open to a clothesline- and in an instant he's on the floor. The air vacates his lungs as his back strikes the unforgiving wood, and before he can even take a breath Shiro is diving onto him.

Keith slams his soles against Shiro's shoulders and presses hard, trying to keep him at bay while he's belly up and vulnerable on the ground. The tactic doesn't last long though, as Shiro wraps a powerful hand around the back of his thigh and swiftly pushes his leg up and over his shoulder. Keith twists, but his leverage is gone, and then both of his legs are at Shiro's waist.

Keith yanks Shiro down in the second he's no longer supported by his legs. He hooks his ankles and drags Shiro into a very awkward headlock to prevent any critical strikes. His weight is stifling, especially since Keith can barely breathe, and he ends up panting raggedly against Shiro's neck while Shiro grunts and tries to work his prosthetic arm into his hold. Keith has one arm around Shiro's neck, and the other under his arm, hes got the larger paladin in a clinch as best as he can, trying to wear him down so he can change their positions. Shiro is clearly trying to pull his hips away so he can manage a side submission, but Keith only holds on tighter, pulling their hips together each time Shiro tries to bring a leg up or shift away.

Shiro is obviously struggling, if the sounds of his exertion are anything to go by. Hot breaths wash over Keith's ear, cooling the sweat on his cheek and sending shivers down his spine. Keith is so preoccupied by the warm weight of his body, and the sound of his carefully reigned voice that he doesn't notice the obvious until it's too late.

Shiro shifts his hips against Keith's and if Keith wasn't already breathless, then he certainly would be now. Theres no mistaking the erection pressed into his thigh. Keith is intimately familiar with it and easily recognizes the shape of his ex-lovers arousal.  
Shiro's voice breaks, Keith hears it clearly with his lips pressed to his ear.

"Oh fu ck"  
The knocked out words make Keith wash hot all over. He basks in the sound and soaks it up like praise, but he's still very lucid, and isn't sure if Shiro wants this. He loosens his hold, but it doesn't seem to deter Shiro

"Keith-"  
He whispers, tentatively, almost questioningly, though he only rocks harder into the crease of his hip, with motions stiff and tight. He must have been really wound up because he comes in about ten seconds. Keith basks in the growl unleashed in his ear, the body on top of him so heavy that he can't take in any air, and the ragged shifting of his hips indicating orgasm.

"Im so-sosorry"  
He whispers desperately, and Keith can't understand why. They used to do this stuff all the time. 

But a part of him knows the truth.

The words only confirm his suspicions about the state of Shiro's memory, and he mourns for all their lost time.

"Shh, it's okay."  
Keith pulls him back down when Shiro looks about ready to bolt. He strokes his hair and shoulders, encouraging him to at least enjoy the afterglow. Keith squeezes his eyes shut to block away any forthcoming tears. He resolutely tells himself that if Shiro doesn't remember, then Keith will just have to find a way to tell him all over again how much he loves him.


End file.
